Grant Gets an F/Transcript
(Scene opening To The Danville High School) Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Okay, class. I just graded your spelling tests, so I guess Johnny gets a A+. Johnny: Awesome! I got a A, I can’t wait to show the test to my mom and dad about this! Grant: Aww! Vanessa: What’s wrong, Grant? Grant: I didn’t study for the spelling test today. Becky: I thought you’re studying just like me and Vanessa. What are you doing? Grant: I played games without it studying for the test. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Grant, since you got all ten spelling words wrong, I gotta giving you a F. (Camera zooming into the Grant’s failed spelling test with a F and big fat zero on the his paper) Grant: I got a F? But, why? Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Because I said so, buddy! I’m having absolutely enough time with you! Go to the principal office right now! Grant: Okay. (walks away sadly) (To Johnny) Thanks a lot, Johnny. Johnny: No problem, buddy. Every time. Becky: What does Grant failed his spelling test? Vanessa: I don’t know what that means, Becky. (Cut to Principal Lang’s office) Principal Lang: So, Grant, what brings you to my office? Grant: I got a F on my spelling test today. Principal Lang: Grant, I can’t believe you got a F on your spelling test today. That’s it! You are so suspended! I give you a note to your parents. Here’s your note and you better go home now! You’re moving out and pack your bags up! Johnny: I got a A, I did it, I’m shaking my booty! Yeah, yeah! Grant: I heard you! Even the entire school is heard you? That is enough of that! Johnny: Don’t worry, Grant. Phineas and Ferb will help you get a F all the way to a A+. Grant: That’s sounds great, Johnny. I’m going to be grounded when I get home. Johnny: Spell bingos. Grant: B-I-N-G..(long pauses and leaves) Ugh, maybe later. (Cut to Grant’s house and living room) Grant: Hey, Mom and Dad. I’m home from school. Grant’s Mom: Hi, honey. How was your school day? Grant: Good. Grant’s Dad: That’s wonderful, son. What did you get a grade? Grant: I got a F on my spelling test today. Grant’s Dad: Show it to me and your mom. Grant: Uh, no. Grant’s Mom: Show it to us right now, honey! NOW! Grant: Ugh! Alright, fine! (Giving a failed spelling test on his paper, he show to his parents) Grant’s Mom and Dad: (gasps and gets angry at their son) Grant’s Mom: Grant, we cannot believe you failed your spelling test. I thought you’re studying just like the kids at your school, but no! How could you be irresponsible with that? Grant’s Dad: That’s it, son! You are so grounded until you passed your test! Grant: And I get grounded for the rest of the day too? Grant’s Mom and Dad: What? Grant’s Dad: That sounds great to me and your mother, son. But right now, we’re going to blame ourselves for now on. Grant’s Mom: Now get your butt upstairs to your room and go to bed right now by yourself, young man! (The next morning...) Category:Transcripts Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes